


Why Is It?

by cold_flame



Series: Undeniable [28]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Denial of Feelings, Experimental Prose, F/M, Politics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-25
Updated: 2012-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:38:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 751
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24810169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cold_flame/pseuds/cold_flame
Relationships: Mei Chan | May Chang/Alphonse Elric
Series: Undeniable [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792303
Kudos: 2





	Why Is It?

It had all started as a childish hero worship. Even though she knew he was a suit of armor and had no idea what his original body looked like, she crushed on him for the sake of the Prince Charming in her dreams.

So why is it that a suit of armor with a childish voice made its way into her fantasies?

Why is it that when she left she felt like she was leaving a piece of her heart back in Amestris?

When they met again two years later, her heart fluttered at the sight of him. But she thought nothing of it. She was a teenage girl, and he was very attractive. It's only natural to feel that way, right?

Why is it that when he took breaks from their training, she became lenient and decided to have sentimental conversations instead of training? He was her student, so she shouldn't be encouraging him to be lazy.

Why is it that when a noble man of the Tso family proposed to her, she imagined that it was a certain gold-haired alchemist?

Why is it that she felt nothing but cold indifference around her fiancé but her student could always bring a smile to her face?

Why is it that when she wanted to cry, she would go to him and crave his soft words and gentle caresses?

Why is it that her spirits would lift the moment she saw his bright smile?

Why is it that she was tempted to run her hands through his silky golden hair?

Why is it that she would jump as if shocked when their hands brushed?

Why is it that she found him adorable when he was concentrating?

Why is it that she would blush every time he complimented her?

Why is it that she often wished they were from the same country?

Why is it that she frowned slightly when he told he appreciated her friendship?

Why is it that when he told her he was leaving, she spent the nights crying, feeling as though her world was falling apart?

Why is it that she had dreams every night of him returning to her and saying those three forbidden words?

Why is it that when she walked down the aisle to meet her betrothed that the tears she was crying were of sadness and not joy?

Why is it that she felt no guilt when she didn't go through with the procession?

Why is it that she heard his voice everywhere she went?

Why is it that when he came back a year later and said those three words, her eyes watered with unconcealed joy?

Why is it that when he held her to his chest, she never wanted to let go?

Why is it that his gold-green eyes could keep her rooted for eternity?

Why is it that when he kissed her for the first time, she felt electricity go through her body?

Why is it that when they had long talks at night, she never wanted the moment to end?

Why is it that when he gave her a rose created from alchemy, she kept it by her bedside for years afterwards?

Why is it that she didn't care anymore who saw them together?

Why is it that she would be willing to defy her culture for him?

Why is it that she accepted the punishment from her clan with all of her dignity intact?

Why is it that when she saw his eyes smolder with rage at her bruises, she felt that it was worth it?

Why is it that when he proposed to her in front of the entire council, her breath stopped?

Why is it that the princely figure she crushed on was no longer in her mind and was instead replaced by the young man in front of her?

Why is it that she sometimes wondered if she deserved someone like him?

Why is it that when their hands were intertwined, she felt complete?

Why is it that her lips curved upward in pure bliss every time she woke up next to him?

Why is it that all her dreams had become reality?

Why is it that she had been stupid enough to think that her feelings were nothing more than professional?

Why is it that when Ling Yao teases her, she is no longer in denial?

Why is it that it had taken her so long to realize that she had fallen in love with him?


End file.
